Vanessa Malfoy and The Philosopher's Stone
by Vanessa Kathleen Malfoy
Summary: Follow the life of Vanessa Malfoy,a sibling to Draco Malfoy,when she attend her first year at Hogwarts. Follow when she mets Harry Potter and Ron Weasley,two of the most beloved people that she have met. Follow her story towards her "normal" life at the wizarding school. Love and drama is what is waiting for you. Will you join me?
1. Chapter 1

This is a Harry Potter/Doctor Who fanfic series and I have made it myself so NO COPY (unless you don't tell me about it of course!)  
In the begging,I will not have so much Doctor Who in it but when I will come further into the story,it will be more Doctor Who. Promise x

Now for the person who reads this,I hope that you will like my story.

Plz,be my guest and share,comment my story into other social media so that the story will come further into the world.

All the love,V x

P.S: This is my first fanfic like ever so I am wery sorry if I have spelled something wrong!


	2. Forewords by Vanessa Malfoy

I feeled how the adrenaline went through my veins and my mind were working. Working on diffrent spells to use. Because THAT man were touching MY boyfriend. My Harry. But of course with my luck,my mind weren't working and I just did what was coming on my mind. With fast steps,I runned against professor Quirrell and I attacked him from behind. With a scream,he falled down on the floor and I looked amazed at the scene.

"Kill her!" The voice of Voldemort said and I prepared for another attack. Bamn,a big sound went through the room and I looked shocked at the new scene that have been happening. Harry have been throwing himself on Quirrell and shouted.

"Vanessa,run! Run,I said! Save yourself!" The moment he said that,I looked into his green eyes sadly. I dragged Harry up from the loose body of professor Quirrell and still looked into his eyes.

"Never.." Our lips met in sync and I feeled how I could beat anything for him,for Harry. Fast,I feeled how Harry were dragged away from me and I let out a growl. I tried to take a step but my feets didn't seem to work,and I looked hopelessly at Harry,who were fighting with professor Quirrell,who were under the command of Voldemort. I saw bravely how Harry were fighting with Quirrell and suddenly Quirrell backed away from Harry.

"Master,I cannot hold him-my hands-my hands!"

I hold tightly on the stone and just feeled mad. 'Why would we,three 11 year old students have to deal with this? Where is Professor Dumbledore when you need him?' I thought and looked at Harry. The only thing that I could hear was Voldemort's yells of "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" and Quirrels terrible shrieks. Then,a loud scream of fear and sadness camed out of my mouth,when I saw how Harry falled down on the floor,like in slowmotion. His unconscious,loose body layed infront of professor Quirrell and I screamed again,tears falling from my face. Professor Quirrell were slowly cracking like he was made of dry clay and turned into dust infront of my eyes.

Without thinking about it,I speedwalked towards Harry and falled on my knees infront of him. I took some of his hair from his face and said with a low voice.

"Oh Harry,please don't be dead,please dont. I need you here Harry...I need you,I love you" Softly,I kissed his forehead and smiled abit when he growled alittle,like he was sleeping. Suddenly,I heard a faint sound coming from where Quirrells dust were and my blue eyes glanced on it. It were something coming up from it,like black thick smoke that you could see coming out of a chimney,and it stopped in the middle of the air. Slowly,I stood up,with my eyes fixed directly on it,and backed some few steps away from it.

It was a whisper in my head 'This is when you are going to die,this is the moment when you are going to end your life...This is it. Be brave'. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. 'I am going to leave Harry here. He is going to be alone!' I thought back in my head. 'No,he is going to have Ron and the others,he will get over it and he will always remember you' A tear falled on my face and I was breathing more and more. My body was tensed and I hold the stone in a death grip. 'Can you promise me that? Can you promise me that he will have a life,a great and happy life after I am dead?'

'He will,I promise!'

I opened my eyes just to see that the some were fixing it's position and suddenly changed into a creature. With scared eyes,I saw how it becamed a raven,a black raven who were standing still in the air. I couldn't breath propeply and I looked shocked at it. 'Why is it a raven?' I asked in my head but I diden't get a answer. So I breathed out and I saw how the raven were flying towards me.

"Let me be brave...let me be brave" I whispered and strecthed my arms out. The raven just came closer and closer until it flyed into my stomach. Shocked,I gasped out by the pain I felt and with a loud scream (that for me,diden't quite stop),I cried out the pain. It took some few seconds until the pain stopped and I breathed out what was seeming to be my last breath. My eyes were widen and I feeled how I couldn't move anything of my body.  
My heart were slowly stopping to beat and my brain were starting to shut off. And then,the smoke that I saw from the begging were coming slowly out of my mouth. Scared,I was trying to move,to breath in or out but my body wasen't compurating with me. I feeled suddenly loose and how I were falling to the floor,my knees first. My hand let go of the grip on the stone and I was laying with my head starring at Harry's body. My heart suddenly stopped to beat and suddenly I could see something gold over my body,like it was flashing light on it. The only thought I had in my head was.

'Goodbye Harry,I love you'.


	3. Biografy of Vanessa Malfoy

When I was seven,I found out where I was going and I was so happy and so relieved that I knew it. You see,my mum and dad (well mostly my dad,my mum were complained alot about it but she diden't want to start a fight so she gave up eventually),wanted me to learn how to use my magic. To learn and controll it,they said.

I was going to do it step by step,class through class,starting with the first class studies. My teacher were going to be,my godfather and one of my favorite people in the world,Severus Snape. He is a professor and head over Slytherin House and he was teaching potions (one of my most difficult lessons to do). When I found out about that I was going to be teached,through my parent's bedroom doors,I was getting pretty suspicious about it. 'Why would they want me too learn that stuff yet? Why not wait until I start at Hogwarts? What do they know that I can't know?'  
They told me later,after two wery long weeks,and I did only get more question marks in my head.  
'So why do they really want me to know all of this? Am I in a sort of a danger? In that case,what makes me the target?'

It took a while to get used to it. To the feeling of how pain and even more pain were inside of me and was ripping me open into pieces and made me cry out of sadness. How every fiber of my body and soul gaved up of lose and how I could get so loose all the sudden,so...useless. How I knew that someone,anyone,could take my body under that kind of controll. For me,it seemes so unreal,like I was in a dream,a nightmare where I just couldn't wake up from.

Cruciatus Curse,one of the Unforgivable Curses and shall not be used by anyone unless they want a lifetime at Azkaban (the prison for witches and wizards). It would make pain to nearly everyone except from the ones who can controll it,to master the spell. That's one of the things that I am getting to learn how to do,not only cause the spell but also master it,controll so that I can turn the spell back to the owner who said it and cause him to be hit by the spell instead.

The first time that I got the spell on myself was when I was three years old. I know,I was pretty young weren't I? It was acually my wery own aunt Bellatrix Lestrange who was the one causing the spell on me. It terrified me so much that I,wery surprisely,could unintentionally block it from me. The curse turned back it's course and hitted on Bellatrix instead,made her yelp of the surprising pain that she wasn't expecting. It took me almost four days until I got a real sleep since it had terrified me so much that when I saw something red,I would yelp and run clumsy away,scream from the top of my lungs.

Right now,I can master the spell nearly perfect,I can only block the spell when I knew exactly when it was supposed to hit me. I was still going to learn how to exactly use the spell when some kind of a enimy were going to try to challenge me. But as I was always thinking,I still have a long way for me and I have just only get started with it.  
Under a couple of years,I have learned nearly exactly everything I was supposed to have be learned if I had gone at Hogwarts from first to sixth year. If I would already get grades from what I have learned,I would have got the highest one of them,Outstanding,but I would have got a Acceptable in Potions because that is the lesson that I can't really focuse on (Maybe because the smoke from the cauldron can make someone forget what it are supposed to do).

I can only thank Sev (my nickname for Severus that I was starting to say when I was a little girl and couldn't say his name properly) for all the wisdom I have got now and I am wery grateful with it. But of course I wouldn't have to learnt all of this if my beloved father had told him to do this. So for revenge,when I had learned 'Wingardium Leviosa',I called my father into the room to "show" him something. As a idiot he was,he stupidly walked into the room,interested about what I were going to show him. Fast,I pointed my wand on him and said "Wingardium Leviosa" and happily I was watching how he was floating in the air. Now pushing on my ego,I was showing him around the room,him still flying of course. His long and blonde hair was wery frizzy and messy curled when I was done of him and I were hiding my smile behind my mouth.

Of course,with my unluck,I would start to laugh out wery loud and drop dad on the floor. I glanced over at Sev and was wery luckily and happy to see that he had a little smile on his face.  
I would promise myself to never forget this,forever to be able to look back to this when I want to have a good laugh.

As a punishment of my wery bad behavior,I was going to be isolated into my room until next day and could only get out of the room if I had to go on the bathroom or something like that. And absolutely no dinner,because bad girls weren't going to get any dinner. So I was sitting in my room,in my huge kingside bed,and had my head buried into a pillow,softly sighing. 'So how am I supposed to live now? Do they want me to starve or something?..'  
"Poop!" A loud sound camed in the room and I reconised the sound immedently. I looked up and my nose were sniffing on the delicious smell of some lovely food. Infront of me was standing my favorite houseelf,Dobby. With his tennis-ball green eyes and his huge ears,he was holding up a plate of food for me to offer. With a bright smile,I sat straight up and took gently the plate away from his hands,offering him a whispering "Thank you". He shaked it away and disappeared from my room.

I was eating my food happily and hummed to a song that I got inside of my head. 'I hope that I will have a really nice year at Hogwarts. To have a proper and calm life without any trouble.'

If I only knew how wrong I was going to get...

Personal information status:

1\. My full name is Vanessa Kathleen Malfoy.  
2\. I am a pureblood (even thought I am not so happy about it).  
3\. I have blonde,light brown hair and blue eyes.  
4\. I have 2 parents: Lucius Malfoy,33 and Narcissa Malfoy,32 (before Black). I have one big brother,Draco Malfoy,11 (and he was going to start at Hogwarts in the same year as me. We are what is called seperated twins,I was maded four month after when he was maded and I was borned 4 months after he was borned. I have a little sister,Genevie Malfoy,10.  
5\. I was borned the 18th of October 1980,under a stormy night.  
6.I love music and to be dancing.  
7\. I am wery excellent with playing Quidditch and want mostly to be playing chaser then.  
8\. I love to write my own songs and I have it all in my notebook. I love to sing them also but I kind of want to have someone to sing with.  
9\. I hope that I will have a happy life and get married with my dream man and have a bunch of kids and grandchildren.


	4. Chapter 1,part 1:Who is The Doctor?

"Vanessa Kathleen Malfoy,you better get down here now before I will come up and drag you down here by your hair!" I heard my father shout from downstairs.  
I sighed annoyed and took my shoes in my hand while I was walking towards my bedroom door.  
' I am going to start school now and I wont have to meet him there. Just the way I want it. Please Vanessa,don't kill him! Don't kill him...'

As I was walking down the stairs,I got reminded that I have forgot my "History of Magic" book that I was going to need in school for my lesson. I turned fast back towards my room and I facepalmed myself. 'I just had to forget about this when I am just going to leave for school,that isen't fair. Why do I always forget nearly always everything? Why can't I just remember everything like I am supposed to do?'  
My mind use to have the same thinking speed like everyone else but lately I have started to feel wery unconcentrated about everything. I even have started to feel wery strangely for the most of my years. It is like there was something that I had to remember,something that I was missing. Like a puzzle bit that I couldn't find and I have these weird dreams every night.

I dream about a light,a light that was shining more brighter than the sun,blending my eyes. And I would always hear these voice,a woman's voice that I thought sounded like a angel. And she would always say these exact sentences.  
"Hello my sweet little girl,my sunshine,welcome to the universum" My eyes would always seek after the woman and she looks the same,frizzy brown hair that I have started to love. I would try to take some of it in my hand,who looked like a baby hand.  
Then I would hear a laugh that I have heard for so many times right now. I would feel curious and try to find the source to the sudden sound. And my eyes would fall on a man,the most strangest man I have ever seen. I can't see him propreply in the begging because there was to much light behind him. But later on,he would walk towards me and the first thing that I would see then is that he has a bright smile on his face. He would bend down to my eyelevel so that I could see him fully.

He had fixed his brown hair so that it layed backwards and I could see his wery sharp chin. This strange man would take me away from the safety of the woman's arms and hold me protective towards him. My eyes would then fell on some strange item that I would reconise as a red bow tie. Happily,I would take some of it in my hand and try to take it off him,and I would hear the man's laugh again (which I secretly are starting to feel fascinated about) and how he was holding me closer to him. My eyes were looking into his ocean blue eyes,which reminded so much about mine and I couldn't stop this feeling...of being safe. It was like I was made for being in this man's arms and I sighed softly. The man would open his mouth and speak with a childish voice.

"Hello there little one,goodness how wonderful to acually see you for the first time. To have you in my arms and look into your beautiful blue eyes,which do remind me of my own. It looks like mine...You got something from me!" He would smile a incredible smile and make me feel much more happier than I would be feeling then. Then he would say with a laugh while I would be crying because of my hunger.  
"No I am not the one who milks you sweety,that's your mother's job" Right after that sentence I will hear how the woman would start a conversation with him.  
"Doctor,what are you doing?" The Doctor would then smile big and explain to the brown haired woman.  
"Oh River,you really don't know that? After all the years that we have been together?"  
"No Doctor,I think that I don't know what you are doing..."  
"I can speak every languance in the world..."  
"Yes,Doctor. I can understand that but...You can speak baby?" River would say shocked and The Doctor would nod happily.

I feel like I just want to laugh of how silly they sounded like and I would still try to find out who these two people were when I would realise something. What The Doctor said to me. 'I am not the one who milks you,that's your mother's job' I would always think in my head and I would start to wonder. 'Does that mean that the woman,with the frizzy brown hair,is my mother? If it was real,then is that man,The Doctor,were my father?' My attention would defently come to the two grown-up's now. When I will realise that I haven't got their attention,I would start to make sounds which would make them turn their faces to me and I would look happily at them. The Doctor,"my father",would look at me with a amused look and say.  
"It looks like our little girl here are finding us entertainment,are you finding us funny huh? Are we funny for you?" With a baby laugh,I would try to escape from his hand which was tickling me. After a while,he would stop and looking at me with wide eyes. He would after that turn his head towards River,"my mum",and say.

"River,feel on her chest...Now!" With a sigh,she would take me in her arms and lay me on her thigh's,my face turned towards her and she would put her hands on my chest. I would nervously look at her and start to feel how fear were filling me and I started to breath abit to fast. 'What is wrong with me?' River would look shocked at me and take her hands away fast. A cry would come out of my mouth and tears will fall on my face.  
"How...Is she a timelord?" A frown would come on my face and on The Doctor's. 'What did she mean about me being a timelord? What is a timelord? Is it something dangerous,something that could kill me?' Now I was shaking uncontrolably and cried loud,feeling how I becamed scared. River would then pick me up and hold me close to her,try to calm me down but she wouldn't succied with it. The The Doctor would do something that would shock me,he shushed me and I couldn't make a sound. After that,he looked into River's eyes and said.  
"I think that she is,I mean she has two hearts and she is a mixture of two timelords so...Our daughter is a timelord,or I mean a timelady" The both grown-up's would look down at me at the same time with the same expression. The only word I can put on it is fear,pure fear.


End file.
